


lonely in lockdown. (WIP)

by DarkWolfDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfDawn/pseuds/DarkWolfDawn
Summary: A girl who lives with her father and older brother, when lockdown happens she begins to get very..... lonely.
Relationships: anastasiia/original male characters
Kudos: 8





	lonely in lockdown. (WIP)

Anastasiia is a young 20 year old girl, she is very slim with B Cup breasts but hips and butt to die for, Dark hair and green eyes, and septum and tongue piercings.She loves heavy metal music such as Metallica and Slipknot.

She lives with her Father and Older Brother, they lived a normal life until a global emergency happened.


End file.
